world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
073014-MerrowAcenia
aspiringArchon AA began trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 18:05 -- 06:06 AA: (( I'm assuming Acenia is in her room? )) 06:06 GT: (( yep. papers all over the floor. )) 06:08 AA: A gentle knock is heard at Acenia's door. 06:08 GT: The door opens slowly after a few moments. "Hello?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:09 AA: Merrow's standing there, looking nervous, with something behind his back. "Uh....hello, Acenia." 06:09 GT: "Hi Merrow!" She smiles. "Come in!" She scurries to pick up her piles of paper. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:10 AA: Merrow comes in. "Oh, no, don't go to any trouble on my account!" 06:10 GT: "It's okay! I really have to stay more organized with these things." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:11 AA: He inhales, then launches into a fast paced, nervous ramble. "So I wanted to get you flowers but then I remembered how much you like plants and I wasn't sure if you would feel bad about the flowers getting picked but I really wanted to have something nice to present you with and so uh" he pulls from behind his back a bouquet of "flowers" made of colored, crumpled paper "I sort of stole an idea from Darmok." 06:14 GT: She sets a stack of papers down. "Merrow, that's very sweet! I was working on something for you, but it's not done yet... Oh! but," She clasps her hands together, "Maybe we can get permission to go pick flowers or something? I don't mind if they're picked, as long as the plant doesn't die. Papa's the one that's defensive about them." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:14 AA: "Oh, yes. That would be lovely. I'll ask Commander Heston about it next time I see her. I imagine Commander Aggaro would not be sympathetic to the request." 06:15 AA: "So uh....I was talking to Darmok. You saw he and Miloko are engaged now?" 06:15 AA: Merrow's blushing now. 06:15 GT: "What? Wow! It's only been a few days!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16 GT: "I really hope their hurricane of romance doesn't leave everyone behind in devastation!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16 AA: "Yeah. It seemed really fast to me too....but Darmok's reasoning was actually really sound when I asked him about it." 06:17 AA: Merrow still seems nervous and blushy. "He says that with all the danger we're in right now, and even more so once we're in the game, we can't really depend on there being a tomorrow. And talked about how much it would hurt to be stuck regretting never acting, if one partner should die." 06:18 AA: Merrow looks sad now. 06:18 AA: "It uh....really got me thinking. To be honest." 06:18 GT: "Do you think the game will be that rough from the get-go?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:19 AA: "I don't know. But if Darmok is worried about it....I wouldn't assume he's wrong." 06:19 AA: "He uh...." Merrow looks at his feet. "...actually thinks that you and I shouldn't drag our heels either." 06:19 GT: "It seems to be what everyone is doing. Everyone is hooking up so fast!" she blushes a little. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:19 AA: This last part gets kind of quiet, like he's scared to have even said it. 06:19 GT: "Oh..." And now... much blushing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:20 AA: "I want to take it slow, too, but....part of me sees his point." 06:21 AA: Merrow is still staring at his feet, but every once and a while glances up to see if he can see anything from Acenia's reaction. 06:21 GT: "Can we compromise?" She's staring off at the far wall of her room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:22 AA: "I'm not making demands here, Acenia. You don't have to compromise at all. I just kind of....wanted to know your thoughts." 06:23 AA: "So please. Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. Tell me what YOU want." 06:23 GT: "I can understand it also. Even if the world doesn't end, I won't get another chance like this, ever. Do you think we could be matesprits before we get human married? And give it a try in our culture's way?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:24 AA: Merrow looks up in surprise, a happy smile on his face. "I would....LOVE for you to be my matesprit, Acenia." 06:25 GT: Acenia realizes the weight of what she said. She covers her face, embarassed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:27 GT: "I'm glad!" She squeaks out from behind her hands. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:28 AA: He approaches her, and puts his arms around her, kissing her on whatever part of her cheek isn't hidden by her hands. "Honestly, the Human Marriage thing is really only a legal matter, so you'll be officially recognized as Empress. As far as our personal relationship goes....the human traditions matter little to me. This makes me happier than anything else could." 06:29 GT: Many embarrased squeaks are emitted before she lets her hands drop and embraces him back. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:31 AA: "I'm glad I let Darmok convince me to pluck up the courage to ask you. I probably would've been too scared if I hadn't talked to him." 06:32 AA: "Are you doing anything right now? Would you like to go ask Commander Heston about that outing now?" 06:32 GT: She looks to her papers really quickly. "We can! Maybe we can ask Commander Heston more about human marriage too. I'm sure she'll have to come with us to supervise." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:33 AA: "All right then. Let's go." He grabs her hand and smiles at her.